


I am not your call-boy (One-Shot)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, takainoo, yabuhika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: For Takaki, Inoo is just another call-boy.But he was wrong.Sometimes you never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.And Takaki learns this the hard way...
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	I am not your call-boy (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naminami973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/gifts).



> Dear recipient, i hope you enjoy this angst 🙏

The TV programme recording ends a little early than scheduled. Inoo stares at his reflection in the mirror. A lot of his co-host had mentioned how different he looks since he suddenly cut short his hair 2 weeks ago. Some call him masculine, while the others just merely state he is brave to drastically change his popular ‘mushroom’ image.

He steals a look at the watch on his left wrist- it is only 6pm. He has the entire night for himself today- something that rarely happens recently. 2 weeks ago, Inoo would have been very excited to have such luxurious amount of private time, but not now.

_Oh no… I can’t cry here._

“Inoo-chan, our transport is ready,” calls Hikaru who is coming from the dressing room door. Hikaru however becomes a little bit unsettled to see Inoo crying in front of the mirror.

Inoo quickly put on a cap to cover his face.

“Are you all right Inoo-chan?”

“Em,” Inoo gives a quick nod. “Hika… can I go home by myself tonight?”

“But-”

“I just want to be alone… I swear I won’t do anything stupid,” Inoo continues to bargain.

Hikaru walks towards the gloomy Inoo. “I will inform our manager,” says Hikaru as he places a bar of chocolate in front of Inoo. “I hope you’ll get better soon,” he softly speaks.

“Thank you.”

“Please don’t overdosed yourself again. I don’t think I can cover up for you if it happens again this time.”

“Understood,” Inoo shortly replies.

“Take your time. I will lock the door.”

Inoo watches as his fellow group member exits the dressing room. The moment the door to the dressing room closes, the tears that he was trying his best to contain flow down like a river. Inoo turns around- hating to see his ugly face in the mirror.

No matter how much he tries, he can’t get over this grief in his heart.

**Nobody can.**

\--------------

_“Yuya…” Inoo snuggles into Takaki’s right arm._

_Takaki smiles. His favourite ‘companion’ is here. He put his cell phone on the side table and takes Inoo into his arm. Inoo places his head onto Takaki’s right shoulder, rubbing against it now and then._

_“Rough day at work?”_

_"They make me eat again… Look, my cheeks are getting chubbier,” Inoo whines._

_"Then come with me to the gym.”_

_"I wish I have that much time…” the boy keeps complaining._

_Takaki gently strokes Inoo’s hair. “It’s all right… I love your cheeks.”_

_“You are just saying that to make me feel good,” Inoo pouts._

_Takaki cups the right side of Inoo’s face with his left hand and tilts the boy’s face up. He then lovingly rubs Inoo’s right cheek with his left thumb._

_“I mean it. Your round cheeks complement your hairstyle a lot. You look so cute… and I love it.”_

_“Yuya…”_

_Takaki slightly bends and catches Inoo’s cherry lips. Inoo instinctively wraps his arms around Takaki’s neck, deepening their kiss. Takaki lifts Inoo to sit on his lap as he enjoys the sensual tongue play between them._

_Inoo mewls the moment Takaki’s hand begins to explore underneath his shirt. Takaki, still with his lips sucking on Inoo’s, trails down Inoo’s spine until he finally reaches the boy’s gluteus._

_“Ummpphh…” Inoo moans the moment Takaki presses his bottom. He withdraws from the kiss, catching his breath while giving Takaki a rather naughty stare. Inoo playfully unbuttons his shirt, revealing his fair chest to the ‘hungry’ boy._

_"Wanna joins me in the bathtub?”_

_Takaki licks his lower lips, smirking. He is staring at the appetizing body in front of him with eyes full of lust._

_“What are we waiting for?”_

The cuckoo clock bell's echoes- waking Takaki up from his memories. The bath water has turned cold- indicating just how long he has been soaking in the tub. 2 weeks has passed, yet Takaki is still not able to ease the guilt in his heart. This is the first time Takaki regrets his decision. He has never felt this lonely his entire life.

Takaki now understands why Yabu forbids him to take his affair with any of the member. The awkwardness facing Inoo at work place after their break up is unbearable. 

Takaki was usually fine with just having good fuck. Fooling around with one-night stand just to satisfy his ‘needs’. But Inoo attracts him in a different way -his spontaneous and random remarks, his annoying loud voice and his stupid act- Takaki can’t get enough of the pretty boy. It has been in his wildest imagination to taste the beautiful slender body.

When Takaki invited Inoo to his house for dinner 3 months ago, Inoo accepted it cheerfully. They really had a good time dining together, talking about the group activities and their family. It is strange for Takaki to feel content by just having casual conversation. They went out more often, exploring each other’s like and dislike. A simple smile Inoo gave him was enough to keep Takaki in good spirit for the whole day.

The first time he kissed Inoo’s plump lips, Takaki felt like he has won the biggest trophy in his life. Since then Inoo has been a regular visitor in Takaki’s apartment. He doesn’t need anyone else- Inoo alone is enough to meet his emotional and physical needs. He feels connected.

_I miss you Kei._

Takaki gets up. He wraps his body with a towel and look at his image in the mirror. He misses having his buddy around. He misses Inoo clinging onto him like a spoiled puppy. He regrets taking the boy for granted. Only now he realizes how big is Inoo’s presence in his life.

_If only I could turn back time._

It has been 2 weeks since Inoo last visited him. Takaki hasn’t gotten proper sleep either. His appetite is absent, and he can’t even memorize a simple line for his TV appearance. His mind is preoccupied with guilt and doubts. Coming home to an empty house makes him feel extremely lonely and desperate. 

_Should I call him?_

Takaki’s cellphone rings. He quickly picks up.

“Kei?”

“Yuya, it’s me!” Yabu’s voice is heard from the other side.

“Owh… you…” Takaki tries to cover up his disappointment. “What’s up?”

“Is Kei with you?”

“No. Why?”

“Damn it!” Yabu curses. “He’s not with Yuya too!”

“Oh no!!! What should we do???” Hikaru’s voice is heard at the background, sounding anxious.

“Wowowowo… what’s going on?” Takaki inquires. “What happened to Kei?”

Yabu catches his breath. “Kei is uncontactable. We are worried. What if he harm himself again?”

“What?”

“Actually, after ‘that' incident, Kei overdosed himself.”

“ _Usou…_ ”

“It’s the truth,” Yabu emphasized. “That’s why he missed his radio session last week. Kei doesn’t want our _jimusho_ to know, so we kept it a secret.”

Takaki can actually feel the palpitation of his heart. Worries and concerns are now occupying his mind.

“The last time Hika saw him was during recording in Fuji TV today. Hika saw him crying. I’m just worried he will do something stupid again. Do you have any idea where he might be?”

Takaki bites his lips. His other hand begins to be fidgety. He knows Inoo has very sensitive soul. The boy invested everything into this relationship that Takaki never gave much attention to. Their separation must be extremely devastating for the boy. 

“Yuya! Are you still there?”

“Yes… sorry Kota, I got to go,” Takaki immediately hangs up. He quickly dries his body and put on some clothes. He grabs his coat and car keys before rushing to the parking area. Other things do not matter anymore. The thought of not seeing Inoo again drives Takaki crazy. He must search for the boy before it’s too late.

_Stay safe Kei!_

\-----------------------------------------

Inoo’s cab stops at Rainbow bridge. He pays for the fee and politely steps down. Inoo hides his puffy face under his oversized hoodie and cover it with mask.

Slowly, Inoo starts walking.

His wristwatch is showing 9.30pm. Not many people cross the bridge via foot at this hour. Especially on weekdays. Inoo takes this opportunity to calm his mind in the cooling November wind. Inoo puts his hands inside his pockets. It is unusually chilly tonight, causing him to miss Takaki’s warmth even more. He misses having his boyfriend holding his hands.

_Boyfriend? Is that even the correct term to describe us?_

Inoo had crush on Takaki for a long time, despite his bad reputation. He can’t explain it either. Takaki’s masculine vibes is very attractive in Inoo’s eyes. Hence, the moment Takaki finally asked him out, he just couldn’t refuse.

Inoo was expecting the playboy to start seducing him on their first outing itself, but Takaki didn’t. He patiently waited and asked for Inoo’s consent before they became physically involve with each other. One month into the ‘relationship’, Takaki gave him the keys to his apartment. Inoo was in cloud nine- he finally got the man he dreamt of all this while. Takaki’s bed became Inoo’s new favourite place. All of his problems and fatigue would disappear the moment Takaki pulled Inoo into his arms. 

Inoo never really suspected anything when Takaki suggested to keep their relationship low- in pretence to keep Takaki’s ‘cool and rough’ image. They pretended to be cold towards each other during group work. Inoo didn’t mind at all, as Takaki will pay back by giving him a ‘hot’ night.

But there was one thing that is bothering him- Takaki never said the magical ‘I love you’, no matter how much Inoo tried to make him. Inoo thought Takaki was just being shy. 

Clearly, he was wrong.

For Takaki, he is just another bedwarmer.

It happened 2 weeks ago, after their stage rehearsal. Inoo was about to enter the group’s dressing room, when he overhears the conversation.

_“We are just fuck buddies,” Takaki bluntly answers when Yabu questions their relationship._

_“I’ve warned you not to touch the members!” Yabu speaks in a rather high tone. “What is wrong with you Yuya?”_

_“Hey, I didn’t make noise about you and Hika! So stop messing with my business!”_

_“THIS IS GROUP BUSINESS!” Yabu lost his patience. “What do you think will happen if Kei knows you are only toying with him?”_

_“I don’t want to hear that from a person who also fuck his group member!”_

_Takaki’s sarcastic reply causes Yabu to flip. He grabs the boy’s collar and push him to the wall._

_“I love Hika. He is my only partner, and soon to be my spouse,” Yabu firmly emphasizes. “I am not a dog like you!”_

_“Dog huh?” Takaki give a devilish laugh. “So what? It’s MY LIFE, MY RELATIONSHIP. You have no say in this matter!” he pushes Yabu away._

_"You have no idea how much he loves you,” Yabu glares. “If you have no intention to take things seriously, then stop this before it’s too late!!!”_

_Takaki smirks. “Why stop when I have the tastiest ‘meal’ on my bed every night? From what I see he is enjoying it too.”_

_“Don’t do this Yuya. Don’t break his heart with your deceit!”_

_“I don’t care…” the cocky boy replies. “I’ll keep my ‘meal’ as long as I want. Don’t get in my way!”_

_Takaki walks to exit the dressing room. He is however surprised to see the door not properly closed. Takaki slowly opens it, shock to see Inoo standing at the entrance with teary eyes._

_“Kei…” Takaki gasps._

_Inoo, who was eavesdropping the conversation, tries his best not to succumb to his emotions._

_"Is it true? I am just another call boy?”_

_Takaki wants to reach for Inoo’s hand but the other boy quickly avoids him._

_“Answer me Yuya,” Inoo angrily stares._

_After a long time in his life, Takaki is experiencing cold feet. He has never been this anxious his whole life. “Let me explain-”_

_Takaki couldn’t finish his sentence, as the other group members are approaching the dressing room. Takaki is somewhat torn- he doesn’t want to lose his ‘companion’ but at the same time his ego forbids him from declaring their relationship. Takaki doesn’t want to be viewed as weak by his group members._

_“What’s wrong?” Yamada asks, finding it weird to see Takaki and Inoo staring at each other in front of their dressing room like that. “Is everything all right?”_

_“Yeah…” Takaki avoids the question. “I’m going to the washroom for a while,” he walks pass Inoo and tries to leave the crowd._

_But Takaki was stopped by Inoo’s strong grip on his left wrist._

_“Do you love me?”_

_Inoo’s sudden question startling the other members, Takaki included._

_“Not now Kei.”_

_“Do you love me Yuya???” Inoo is persistent._

_Takaki forcefully pulls his left hand. The eyes of the members looking at him are giving him so much pressure._

_“No.”_

_That simple answer from Takaki crushes Inoo’s heart like no other. “Not even once?”_

_“Never.”_

_Inoo nods. His cheeks are now wet from his tears. He gathers all the courage he had left and look directly into Takaki’s eyes._

_“Thank you for everything,” Inoo put up a bitter smile. “Don’t miss me too much.”_

The wind is getting stronger. It begins to drizzle, adding more chills to the cold boy. Inoo takes out his cell phone, ready to call for another cab. But looking at the fierce water beneath him, an inviting thought comes to his mind.

All of his misery will end by just taking a simple step forward.

The humiliation, the regret and the desperation- all will be gone.

And he can be free from all this burden.

Free from the world.

_Shall I?_

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly a bright light flashes on him and a loud long honk is heard.

Inoo turns around, squinting his eyes against the light. A man dressed in beige trench coat comes out from the driver’s seat and runs towards him. He strongly pulls Inoo away from the bridge’s railing and hugs him tightly.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?????” a very familiar voice scolds him.

“Yu… Yuya?” Inoo somewhat stutters- disbelief that the man is with him at the moment. 

“Fool!! You are a fool!!!!”

Inoo keeps silence. Takaki’s body is shaking. The usually proud and cocky boy is crying. He instinctively returns the hug by wrapping his hand’s around Takaki’s waist. Inoo gently pats Takaki’s back, offering comfort to the boy.

Takaki’s heart is aching. _Why… Why can’t I stop these tears?_

_\-----------------------------------------_

It is now 10.45 pm. Inoo dries his hair and put on the oversized white t-shirt Takaki prepared for him.

The two were on the bridge for quite sometimes. They were just quietly embracing each other in the light rain. It takes Takaki a few minutes before the boy finally calmed down and brought Inoo to his car. The 20 minutes’ drive felt extra-long tonight, with them remain quiet the whole journey.

They ended up in Takaki’s apartment.

Inoo steals a glance at his surroundings. His favourite place is right in front of him now. The sweet memories being pampered by the person he loves linger in Inoo’s mind, putting a small smile on the boy’s face. A small bottle of perfume is seen at the bedside table. Inoo picks it up- it is Inoo’s favourite brand. Only then he notices the room’s fragrance is somewhat similar to the perfume.

“May I come in?” Takaki, who is standing at the door, requests for permission.

“This is your house,” Inoo put the perfume back on the table. “Do whatever you want.”

Takaki steps in with 2 mugs of hot beverages in his hands. He puts them on the nearby study desk. The situation is rather awkward, with Inoo avoiding every eye contact Takaki makes.

“Kei… I-”

“I must leave,” Inoo cuts in. “This is inappropriate,” Inoo wants to exit the room but Takaki was fast to pull him and hug him from behind.

“Please… don’t go…”

“I’m not your call-boy. Get someone else to sleep with you tonight. We are over,” Inoo tries to release himself from Takaki but to no avail. Takaki’s grip is even tighter now.

**“I love you.”**

Inoo could feel his pupils dilated. His heart stops beating for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

“What?” 

Takaki rests his chin on Inoo’s right shoulder. He never felt this vulnerable before.

“Don’t leave me… please…” the taller boy sobs.

“Yuya…”

“These 2 weeks were torture to me. I feel like dying. I miss you… so freaking much. You have no idea how messed up my life was without you…”

Inoo, still with Takaki’s arms wraps around him, turns his body to face the boy. He gently wipes the tears on Takaki’s face with his hands. Their eyes meet. He can feel the sorrow and regret Takaki is carrying right now.

"I love you Yuya. But it seems to me that you doesn't have any intention to take our relationship further,"says Inoo in a rather melancholic tone. “I want to be your boyfriend Yuya. Not a mere call-boy." 

“You ARE my boyfriend Kei.” Takaki takes Inoo’s right palm and kisses it dearly. “I was a jerk, I’m sorry. I hurt you with my words. I can't live without you. When Kota told me that you may die, I… I…”

Inoo bites his lips. He feels embarrassed having the suicidal thoughts just now.

“I swear I will change. I will properly tell our _jimusho_ and the other members about us, just like Yabu did with Hika. I don’t want anyone else. Only you,” Takaki promises. “Just, don’t leave me. That’s the only thing ask from you.”

Inoo smiles. He put his hands around Takaki’s neck and plant a kiss on Takaki’s lips.

“I love you Yuya. Only death can take me from you.”

Takaki’s heart is blooming again. The guilt that was burdening him has somewhat dissolves with Inoo’s words. He pulls Inoo to sit on the bed. Takaki then lies on the bed, offering his right hand to his boyfriend. Inoo happily puts his head on Takaki’s arm, indulging himself in the warm cuddle.

The couple lies on their sides while facing each other, looking at one another lovingly. Takaki misses this moment the most. The comforting smile and affectionate look Inoo gives him is much more valuable than anything else- even intercourse.

“Yuya…Did you change your perfume?”

“No… why?”

Inoo reaches for the perfume bottle he saw just now. “This whole room has this smell, even the pillows and comforters.”

Takaki gently strokes Inoo’s hair. “I couldn’t sleep without you. I sprayed your perfume, imagining you are still around.”

“Yuya…”

“That was how much I missed you,” Takaki kisses Inoo’s forehead. “Kota told me you overdosed yourself. Did you get a proper check up afterwards?”

“Ah… about that…”

“We should schedule a check up for you, just in case.”

“Well, actually… I was just stress eating.”

Takaki frowns. “Overdosing yourself with medicine is not stress eating. People called that suicide attempt.”

“I was eating too much tomato.”

“Huh?”

“You dumped me! I was so sad! And too lazy to even call for delivery. So, I just ate the whole fridge of tomato overnight,” Inoo explains.

“Eih?????”

“Why would I overdose myself with medicine? You know I hate taking pills!”

“But you missed your radio show!”

“Ah… I got bad diarrhoea the next day. Must be the tomatoes.”

“Then today? Why did you go to that bridge?”

“To calm myself with night walk. Also trying to lose some of these,” Inoo puffs his cheeks. “But I have to admit that I do feel tempted to jump…” he feels embarrassed.

“Do you know how worried I was?? I thought you went there to kill yourself!”

“ _Gomen gomen…_ ” Inoo cutely apologizes. “But how do you know I will be there?”

Takaki tilts Inoo’s head up and kisses the boy again- this time with more passion.

“It’s a secret,” says Takaki the moment he let go of Inoo’s lips. “Enough for you to know that I will always watch over you, my dear Kei.”

Inoo feels reassured with Takaki’s words. “I love you Yuya.”

“I love you more than you know Kei.”

\--------------------

Hikaru and Yabu stare at their computer.

“What do you think they are doing now?” Hikaru purposely asks.

Yabu rests his back against the seat. “They have been stay put in the same place for the past hour. I guess Yuya and Kei are fine now.”

“You sly! We should just go there and fetch Kei. Thank goodness nothing bad happened.”

Yabu innocently smiles. “I would prefer to let them settle their personal issue themselves. I know Yuya too well. He loves Kei too. He is just too proud to admit it.”

“Yeah… but still Kota, tracking all the members GPS like this is really creepy,” states Hikaru.

“Creepy, maybe… as long as I am sure that all the members are safe, that’s all that matters. We are their ‘parents’ after all.”

Hikaru turns off the laptop and snuggles to his fiance's left side to cuddle.

“It’s still early, and cold...” Hikaru playfully touches Yabu's chest. “Wanna warm me up?”

Yabu licks his lips. "I'm gonna make you scream my name all night."

~the end~


End file.
